hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Bylaws
|romaji = Hantā Jukkajō |classification = Set of Rules & Regulations |ability = |located in = Hunter Association building (A physical copy) |owned by = Hunter Association |manga debut = Chapter 37 (Indirectly mentioned) Chapter 328 (Article Four) Chapter 331 (Fully revealed) |anime debut = Episode 142 (2011) Four}} The Hunter Association has its own set of rules and regulations entitled Hunter Bylaws ( , Hantā Jukkajō—lit. meaning "Ten Hunter Articles") which every Hunter must follow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 These bylaws include ten articles:Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 # Hunters must always be on the hunt for something. # Hunters must have a minimal understanding of martial arts. This includes learning Nen. # Once a Hunter is licensed, that license cannot be revoked for any reason. However, a license will not be reissued for any reason. # Hunters shall not target other Hunters unless they commit heinous crimes. # One star is given to a Hunter who produces remarkable achievements in a particular field. # Two stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills the Five Articles, holds an official position and has mentored a junior Hunter who is awarded a star. # Three stars are given to a Hunter who fulfills the Six Articles and produces remarkable achievements in multiple fields. # The chief executive of the Hunter Association must earn the confidence of a majority of his colleagues. When the position of chairman is vacated, the vote to elect the next chairman must be conducted at once, and deputy power is given to the vice-chairman in the meantime. # The authority to decide on a method to select new members is given to the chairman. However, to significantly change the existing methods requires the confidence of a majority of colleagues. # Any matter not mentioned here will be decided in a cabinet consisting of the chairman, vice-chairman and staff advisers. The chairman has the authority to select the vice-chairman and staff. Chairman Cheadle Yorkshire added a clause to the second bylaw to allow the association to recruit Kakin Empire bodyguards in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent even if they cannot use Nen. Hunters recruited this way go by the name of Provisional Hunters, and their license will expire after the voyage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The exact nature of the "heinous crimes" resulting in the owner of a Hunter license becoming a viable target for other Hunters is unclear. Binolt, a notorious serial killer, had a bounty put on his head despite being a Blacklist Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 Illumi Zoldyck was targeted after he manipulated numerous civilians, resulting in their death or permanent injury.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 It does not seem as though any special authority is necessary to launch a hunt against a fellow association member, although accusations from reliable sources might be necessary.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Trivia * In the Crunchyroll's translation of the 2011 anime, it is called "Hunter Commandments". * The articles may be based on the Ten Commandments. * Netero denied that Illumi's title would be revoked if he killed everyone present at the last stage of the Hunter Exam after obtaining his Hunter License. Despite Netero's reply being true to fact, as the revocation of the status of Hunter is not mentioned in the Hunter Bylaws, Illumi might have still faced legal repercussions, as killing fellow Hunters as well as several civilians might be considered a violation of the Fourth Bylaw. References Category:Hunter Category:Terms